


The Confrontation That Went Wrong

by TheAnimangaGirl



Series: The Amell Chronicles [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alistair rules alone, Eamon is a jerk, F/M, Foreshadowing, Implied Sexual Content, mistress amell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimangaGirl/pseuds/TheAnimangaGirl
Summary: After the defeat of the Mother and the Architect Arl Eamon appears in Vigil’s Keep in the middle of the night, demanding a private audience with the Warden Commander.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily influenced by one scene of Pride and Prejudice (2005)

It had been a long week, Amell had been locked in her office finishing all the reports Weisshaupt required when she informed them of the existence and demise of The Architect. Several reports had been traded with the First Warden himself, including a copy of the report of almost thirty years ago regarding an expedition done to the Deep Roads. Utha, the Architect’s loyal Warden had been part of the Original expedition, that she had lasted as much with so much taint was impressive, quietly she had copied the report and sent it to Avernus, just to see if it inspired him into something.

The reports indicated that of that group only three persons emerged, Duncan, a Warden called Fiona and a third figure that for the life of her didn’t knew why that third person’s name was surrounded by so many security locks, not even her, a Warden Commander had been granted access to it. Rumor was that the First and Second Warden knew and have powerful reason to deny the third person’s involvement. In addition, that person was dead, according to reports, so even if she knew it wouldn’t be very useful.

That left Fiona, it was a common enough name, records showed she was alive, but no longer an active Warden, the reason of this was also heavily protected, and the identity of the mysterious Warden still gave her headaches. Where did a former Warden could hide? Maybe she was a mercenary, maybe she had a quiet life in a farm somewhere in the Anderfels.

Thoughts like this had consumed the commander during that rainy week. The humidity of the air only helped to put her on a further horrible humor, as her hair refused to yield, even when tied in a bun. Her Wardens, even Nathaniel, had consciously been keeping people away from her office. Last they needed was a Warden burned to a crisp because they didn't bother to read the little sing that said ‘Do NOT Disturb unless something is on fire’

After four days she emerged with deep bags under her eyes, and with at least 3 pounds less. The Wardens, servants and Silver Order Soldiers kept away from the path of the Commander as she directed herself to the mess hall. She sat elegantly at the end of a table. The head cook, a man not easily intimidated due his large stature approached the Commander.

“Commander” said the tall man with a deep voice.

“Harold”

“A Warden meal for you, Commander?”

“Make it two” said Amell rubbing her eyes, Maker she was tired. Two steaks, four baked potatoes, a full pie, and a bottle of wine later Amell finally felt her weariness fading away if just a bit. She took a much needed bath in her room and didn’t bothered on the water’s temperature, scorching hot water fit her just fine. Once in her woolen pajamas she informed Nathaniel that things were ‘back to normal’ and the rouge let go a sigh of relief. The commander was very scary when she got in her ‘report mode’. She was updated in the latest news that she had missed, some people had come to join, she would instruct Sigrun to start training them first thing in the morning. If she woke up before noon she might even join her of the appraisal of the candidates.

“So you are finally going to sleep Commander?” asked Nathaniel

“Yes, and I am not to be disturbed, at least until noon, could you make sure nobody burns the Arling to the ground meanwhile?”

“What do you think I’ve been doing the last four days commander?”

She laughed softly “True, I am beginning to think you are going to need a rise”

“And paid leave, and bathroom privileges, and perhaps new training dummies and a new bow and...”

“Ha ha, I didn't realize you were the funny one , I thought that was Anders role”

“What can I say Commanders? His humor is as sticky as his cat’s hair ” he said with a light note.

She punched Nathaniel lightly on the arm. “Goodnight Constable”

“Good night Commander”

Amell fell asleep almost the moment her head touched the soft pillow, she basically melted in the soft bed and her body began to relax. Warm comfortable, it had been a while since she was so at ease. Naturally something unpleasant was bound to happen to interrupt her pleasant sleep. And so it did it was almost dawn and Amell was deep into the fade, dreaming about Griffons when she was shaken softly, but urgently.

“Commander, Commander” said the voice ungently. She opened one eye with effort, only to see Nathaniel in cotton trousers and a wool shirt, he had his bow and breast piece however. That detail alone made Amell realize this was important.

“Nathaniel?”

“Yes Commander, you need to wake, I don’t know how long he will stay quiet”

“He? What in Andraste’s name is going on?” she said sitting down in the bed rubbing her eyes awake. She had come to know Nathaniel these last months, and knew he was not of the kind to wake her up with a good explanation.

“We got an envoy from Denerim and Garavel….”

The moment the word Denerim was spoken Amell was well awake. In one movement she rose from the bed, not caring much if Nathaniel saw her with her hair down. Nathaniel on the other hand blushed deeply as a shirt was thrown to his face leaving a topless commander to scavenge a fresh white shirt and a blue vest with the Wardens symbol over the left part of the garment . Having learnt his lesson he closed his eyes when the Commander threw her soft woolen trousers and put  the cotton ones one. The boots were done in seconds, she put on her belt with potions and poisons, and took her staff. As putting the sword and shield would take her a bit longer.

“Where is the envoy?” she said leaving her room, Nathaniel tailing after her.

“In your office, Commander”

“Thank you Nathaniel” She said as she opened the door of the room she had spent a good part of the week in.

“The Keep is awake Commander, we are ready in case it’s necessary and Garevel is ready to take orders”

“Keep it up and I might consider the training dummies” said Amell with a thin attempt at humor. “Wake the Wardens up, you have sanction to throw freezing water on Velanna and Oghren” Nathaniel gave her a small smile and saluted. On the way to her office Amell managed to tie her hair in a ponytail, certainly a contrast with her usual bun, but she had almost no time. This was urgent, envoy from Denerim at the ungodly hours before dawn _had_ to be urgent.

She took a deep breath and before she knew it she was face to face with Arl Eamon of Redcliffe. Amell blinked, seeing the old man, he was composed, but there was something on his eyes she couldn’t put her finger on. Was it anger? What on Andraste’s name was going on?

Eamon didn’t wait for her shock to dissipate before he began speaking,

“A report of the most alarming nature has reached me” he said observing the office with contemp, Amell noted it was tidy, a contrast on how she had left it, she needed to thank the servants who did the cleaning as it looked like a functional office instead of the burrow of stress and headaches it had been for the past days. “That you intent to continue to be attached to my nephew, the King of Ferelden. I know this to be a scandalous falsehood. I am not wishing to injure him by supposing it’s possible I immediately set off to make my sentiments known”

For a moment Amell thought she was still on the fade. Did….did Arl Eamon really traveled all the way from Denerim to Vigil’s Keep, to ask her about her relationship with Alistair? Did she woke up _her_ Keep for that. Shock was erased from her face and was replaced with her indifference mask, the mask she used on the Landsmeet, or when dealing with nobles. The face of an Arlessa.

“If you believe it to be impossible why do you came all the way to Amaranthine” she asked coldly.

“To hear it contradicted, _Warden_ Amell” Arl Eamon almost spat the word ‘warden’ and he must have known how disrespectful he was being, to address the Commander of a Keep as if she was no better than a recruit.

“Your presence here will only confirm what it’s already known, if such rumor was true” Amell was very sure it was not a rumor, but the sudden appearance of her Interim Chancellor was bound to rise questions from Amaranthine all the way to Redcliffe.

“If? Do you mean to tell me it was not something propagated by yourself?” She and Alistair had never been exactly discreet, but it wasn’t like they had announced to the Landsmeet ‘ _Oh by the way I am going to be his Mistress because you jerks won’t allow me to become Queen_ ’

“I do not pretend to possess equal frankness with you my Lord, you may ask a question I may choose not to answer” Her anger was barely contained by this time, she was very close to electrocuting the Arl.

“Let me be understood, my nephew is to be engaged with a lady of noble birth, now what is your say?” Oh she knew that was his intent, the ladies in court weren’t exactly there as part of the palace decoration. She knew that it was probably ‘better’ to marry Alistiar off, however...

“Only this, that if that was the case you cannot suppose my attachment to him were to remain” If Alistair became engaged that would mean ending things with her. She did not share. However neither her or Alistair was willing to let go. That had told each other’s that the last time they were together. Had something changed? She decided to muse about that as soon as this ridiculous audience was finished.

“You selfish girl!” Amell’s grip on her staff tightened, she never denied being selfish in her inner monologues, but she was not going to allow to this fiend to tell her so in her face, not in her office, not in _her_ Keep, not in **_her_ ** Arling.  “A union of this caliber has been discussed ever since the death of King Cailan, do you think this could be prevented by a _Mage_ of inferior birth that is only out of the Circle because of a bureaucratic loophole?” So now being a Grey warden was a loophole, good to know.  “Only achieved by the slaying of a _Dragon_ ? Maker preserve me,is the Theirin bloodline be thus polluted?” A _dragon_ ? Did he just called the embodiment of the blights a _dragon_. How delusional was this man? He was on the damn roof when fighting that ‘dragon’ not only that but the way he sneered the word ‘mage’ made it very clear he was referring to magic. Maker forbid the King being close to a mage. Amell resisted the urge to smile at the old man. Had he forgotten he had in fact fathered a Mage? “Now tell me once and for all are you to continue attached to him?”

“I fail to see how is that your business, Arl Eamon” she  replied sharply like a whip in the dark

“Will you promise to stay away from him?” asked with a fake honey voice ,as if asking nicely now would do him any good.

“I will not and certainly never shall.” His eyes widened and his face turned to a deep shade of red “You have insulted me in every possible way and I have nothing further to say. I must ask you to leave immediately.” she opened the door, making the mental note  of send him flying with a glyph if he didn’t left her Keep immediately “Good night”

“I have never been treated as this in my entire life!” Arl Eamon left furious, cursing loudly at every Warden he encountered. Soon his voice was but an echo that soon disappeared, the old doors of the Keep squeaked, and as quick as he had appeared, he was gone.

Nathaniel approached quietly, “Commander what on Thedasis going on?”

“I….” she stammered. The only one brave enough to approach her was Oghren.

“Commander” said the dwarf in the most sober voice she had heard in weeks, his hair  and beard was dripping with water. She turned on her heel and began walking to her room. Anders, Nathaniel and Oghren close in her heels.

“Leave me alone! That’s an order from your Commander” and the door of her room slammed soundly.

.-.-.-.-.

Two days later a lone horseman is seen approaching to Vigil’s Keep in a hurry at dawn. Amell who had been unable to sleep for the past nights had volunteered as watch. She had apologized to her Wardens some hours after her outburst. Since she was already awoke she did managed to observer the recruits Nathaniel hat talked about, one was a fugitive Mage, that had escaped the Starkhaven Circle and had made her way to Amaranthine, the other was a Dalish elf that apparently had broken ties with his Clan after an incident regarding a hunter’s action. He didn’t offer more details and neither Amell nor sigrun pressed for more. She explained them both that before being recruited they would need to ‘survive’ Sigrun’s training before even considered recruits, both accepted the challenge graciously.

So now she was getting more worried as the lone horseman approached the Keep the figure, was bearing Denerim’s insignia.

The Wardens and the Silver Order were already starting their days so some of the troops are already outside. The cloaked figure got to the gates and knocked  furiously. Amell ran to the gates and open them herself, a Denerim messenger could mean anything, from a banquet invitation to a Coup.

Once the door is open the cloaked figure removed his hood, only to reveal the King of Ferelden himself, looking tired with a serious expression on his face.

“Alis…I mean your Majesty” she says kneeling to one knee, the persons who noticed the exchange also dropped to one knee, he clicked his tongue and took  her hand for her to rise, before she could say anything he kissed her softly on the lips and she melted instantaneously, Maker, how long had it been?

They both heard a couple of gasps and even some whistling , prompting them to separate. He was looking at her with the same devotion a Chanter has when singing the Chant of Light. With one hand he took one of her signature strands of hair  and placed it delicately behind her ear. His forehead touching hers.

“I couldn’t sleep” he says simply

“Neither could I” she said as he traced the deep bags under her brown eyes. A small flash of anger passed on his eyes.

“My uncle…”

“Yes, he was here” she said , as her lips twitched a bit. Arl Eamon’s memory tasted like bitter darkspawn blood.

“How could I make amends for such behavior?” he asked caressing her cheek.

“Alis….your Majesty I….” This was, not exactly what she was expecting.He kissed the tip of her nose.

“I love **_you_** _and only you_ Amell, my Amell” Her face turned red as Ferelden’s coat of arms. More gasps are heard and even bigger applauses. Amell turned around just enough to glare at her Wardens and Soldiers, who quickly go back to work, neither of them stupid enough to provoke the Commander further.

“Shall we discuss this inside your Majesty?”

He instead made a simple bow, lowering his head, a small but significant gesture, surprising her. “I am in a Warden fortress, Warden Commander, here I am nothing but a Joined Warden at your disposal.” he winked and she felt her blush expanding all the way to her collarbone.

“Very well _Warden_ Alistair, shall we continue this discussion in my office?”

“It would be my plea-sure” he said with a smile. Nobody but her would have recognized that specific intonation and what it really entailed. Amell swallowed slowly, a familiar sensation creeping in her body.

“Yes, yes of course” and they both disappeared in the fortress.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Both were lying in her bed cuddling with a smile on their faces. They had been talking and more, for hours. She had in fact managed to catch hours of sleep in his arms which proved to be more relaxing than any hot bath ever was. Suddenly Amell rose up.
> 
> “Wait, if you are here, and I am here then who is Denerim King-ing?” she asked as dread settled in her stomach.
> 
> “Probably Eamon? He is acting Chancellor when you are not in Dene….hey why am I being kicked off the bed?” he said as he felt calloused feet rasping the delicate skin on the base of his back.
> 
> “We are getting to Denerim, right this instant, pick up your boots” she said warming the water inside a bucket next to a mirror.
> 
> “We?”
> 
> “Well, someone need to make sure you arrive in one piece”


End file.
